pokemonnetbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Lil-p
i am Lil-P, aka lp, aka lil-penis, aka Lil-P0is0niT3, aka White Base, aka Atomic Moltres, aka Molecular Dugtrio, aka Testy Tyranitar, aka (SD) Unknown, aka sCam is a Wigger, aka megafag, aka immature fuck, aka supreme dicksuck, aka idiot, aka alot of things, but that is besides the point. øX-13_21_10_21-Xø Half Plastic Vash: THIS IS NETBATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE This little fellow here (me not that vash guy) started nb around late 2006, maybe october, and i was a total newfag who was like "GAMEFAQS MOVESET GUIDES R TEH SHIT I NO WUT IVS AND EVS R I R PRO RARWRRWRWRARRRRRRR". Then I go to pokerealm and outsmart this cunt named Outlaw Griffin and I get muted. I then decided man this place sucks balls I cant talk, then go to some server named smogon. I was like WHOAAAAAAAAAAA THIS PLACE HAS ALOT OF PEOPLE. I continue to suck ass at pokemon then i go "fuck this" and quit for a period of like a month. then my friend gets back into it and im like LOL U SUCK. I then get addicted and i somehow get the smogon url. Im like WHOA THIS PLACE IS A GODSHRINE OF STUFF! FUCK GAYFAQS. so i become slightly better then i meet some guy named JabbaTheGriffin. He swiftly kicks my ass and i become friends with him and his friends. I play one of his friends in a tournament and win cause of a crit on cmcune. then i finally get a confidence boost blah blah history lesson of dead history. I get an invite into TO because I got alot better at battling. Then I meet TJ, and UD, and BB (not in TO) and lol that was some good times. Then I got into fight with taylor b/c i beat him in pokemon and he was mad he lost. (do not change taylors name to gaylor please). Then some fag named hussien fatal aka tony was up in my shit and I was like stfu taylor dicksuck then he was a zombie. Then this guy named steve and some other fags come along when smogon leaves nb and i was like wow you suck and got banned but it was ok b/c TO still had a server before taylor started dicksucking steve and went all gosteveish. Then atq and TO made a forum together for some big tournament but then it died and we went to pmnb and I somehow met cel before this and i thought this guy was a pretty cool guy. I think this is because koga came around with ds3 and because I was such a faggot (which was funny b/c I actually knew koga before this ds3 stuff, i just wasnt very close with him. I got him unbanned at servers at stuff b/c i thought he was someone else. So he never crashed me it was his friends. ) and steve was like WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMBULANCE IM GETTING MY SERLF PROCLAMED OFFICIAL SERVER SIDHACKED AND CRASHED and then he was a zombie and wanted to an hero and had like 1000000x people host os. So I get myself regbanned b/c i got the OS script b/c cel gave it to me when he and steve were like RAH FUCKA YOU and i gave it to other people and shittalked that faggot kakashi and some newfag named groudon who randomly started hosting os because they though koga got "owned" for getting the NB source and making ds3 to "hack" aka abuse a packet. GodlyPenis ftw. how he got "owned was some" rpgfag named bikaben was spewing bullshit how he reported koga to his isp, which they probably were laughing their ass off that some cunt sent them something about pokemon "hacking". (by owned i mean he did the equivalent of giving aids to all of africa(ow8)) anyways so i quit for a month then come back when BB gives me this thing that i will not mention and i get past my regbans like lol fucka you steve then some guy named marik who was some newfag comes and so does that coolguy BK and yeah. I somehow get unregbanned cause of reghost change and i apologised to steve. then all is good then koga/athrun make ds4 and fuck everyones shit up and at this time im pretty good friends with koga and then steve gets his shit fucked and I host the TR HQ server for like 3 days while steve hosts "INTERNET IS SERIOUS" and main server admin is "THE POPE" and now its an inside joke which is a pretty funny inside joke. then steve gets reg back and i get regbanned for like 5 days while i constantly avoid like 20 regbans and marik unbanned me b/c I was going to let him host KC if i got reghost b/c athrun and koga couldnt keep it up all the time. So I "appologise" to steve again and then i just do my faggotry shit. I forget what happens here i get banned from atq for hosting a server but i meet astamatitos who is a pretty cool guy. I get aquanted with many people but alot of the cool people leave which is gay. I forget what happens here. Then steve gets the source code but before that BB gets the 9.5 source code and said he would give it to me but then he didnt b/c "he got a new laptop and forgot to move the files" which made me rage alot. So steve fucks kogas shit because cel sucks. then koga got a new crash packet which is actually very easy to block without this stupid bullshit of blocking every single pm which is fucking ANNOYING. then steve quits and everyone is happy but I win a bet that he comes back 7 days later. he does and everyone rages. Then more rage happens, then everyones all yaaaay again. Then we rage again while i am regbanned like 10 more times while evading them with a lol. Note that I suck. Then we change reghosts and snb hosts and os hosts over 9000 penis times while i get tony to host my awsomely scripted server that gets no chances but then marik comes back and starts hosting OC which is kinda ok scripted imo its scripted better than OS but it has alot of flaws in it but lets get back here so he goes away again b/c he is too pussy to not get crashed then we all learned to hate sCam for being the LARGEST DICKSUCK in the world but thats ok because its sCam the big wigger who bans me for laughing at his wiggerness. now its present day where TJ and BB just gave my scripts to final destiny but its ok its the version that has the tour script errors and that has the non lagfix in the tourscript so joke is on him plus they are acting like total fags atm but thats a different story for another time. rix came back again kewldude came back but he got trolled to hell by atleast over 9000 people. what does this matter? nothing this is just the history of me. hey and stop putting godly penis here faggot